


Shorty Makes Four-Eyes Love Showers.

by seriousfangirl97



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beautiful shower sex, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Hange is androgynous in this, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Shower Sex, as i see them as andro, fun to write, iLevi, levihan - Freeform, ooooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/pseuds/seriousfangirl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at the title :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorty Makes Four-Eyes Love Showers.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerd_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NERD_QUEEN
> 
> PLEASE TAKE THIS STORY AS A CRAPPY BIRTHDAY PRESENT.  
> This thing doesn't come with a receipt...  
> buuuuuut, if you don't like it, I'll gladly write another one. :D

Zoë tripped a couple of times, rushing up the stairs and laughing obnoxiously. Behind her was Levi, chasing after her.

 

"Get your ass in the shower, Zoë! I swear, I _will_ knock you out!"

 

"Neverrr!" She laughed, removing her shirt and throwing it behind her.

 

The shirt had nailed Levi in the face, causing him to groan as some of the mud and snow mixture dripped onto his clothes. He continued racing up the stairs, stopping in front of one of the rooms on the third floor or the castle. So many memories, so much time spent here. "Guess history _does_ repeat itself...

 

Down the hall, Zoë poked her head out of the room she hid in, watching Levi stare at a door. His former room. She slowly closed the door, the door clicking quietly, though a short echo emanated. Levi turned his head in the direction of the sound, smirking.

 

"So she chose the commander's  quarters, hmm... " Levi said quietly, smirking as he looked at the touched up stones.  He stepped quietly over to  the room at the end of the hall, pressing his ear against the door.

 

Inside the room, Zoë was pressed against the wall, waiting for Levi to walk in. As the door knob turned slowly, she tensed, pulling her arms close to her body. Levi stepped inside slowly, Zoë jumping on Levi's back as he entered the room completely.

 

Levi immediately reached behind him and seized Zoë' arms tossing her across the room and onto the floor in front of him.  "What the hell, Four eyes!?"

 

She looked up at him and smiled. "Well... Now you've got to take a bath too!~"

 

He rolled his eyes and sighed, cringing as he saw his arms, muddied and wet. "What made you want to get so damn dirty in the first place?"

 

"There were a few specimen I saw and I tried catching..." She said, sitting up .

 

He frowned, looking down at her. "Those specimen being mice... Why the hell did you need them? Actually... You know what, before you speak... Don't say anything and just get undressed..."

 

Zoë laughed, undressing as she stared at him. "What about you, mister dirty shirt?~"

 

Levi rolled his eyes, walking over to the bathroom and sighing. "It really is amazing... How we were able to modernize this entire place... "

 

Zoë draped a blanket over her shoulders and nodded. "Quite amazing. Renovation is a bit expensive, especially here..."

 

"How did you even get the money to fix this place up, Four Eyes?"

 

"I've got an inheritance from my grandmother... Plus, I took Marcus' cards." She said smugly as she dropped the blanket from her shoulders, and walked into the bathroom, looking around with a smile. "This place was a home back then, it'll be a home when we get more people in here. Maybe I'll turn this place into a school, ooh the possibilities!" 

 

"Maybe I can finish college over here... I mean Germany is a "land of opportunity" too." Levi said quietly, removing his shirt.

 

"There's no need... This land is ours, you're already smart as fuck… and you have me. We're basically the smartest, strongest couple out there.~ AAAAND we're not even twenty five. " Zoë said happily, walking over to him, kissing his cheek. "c'mon shorty, the faster we take this shower, the faster we can finish it…"

 

Levi smiled, walking behind her, biting his lip. "This is our first shower together… In our new home. We've accomplished so much together and we're not even married…"

 

Zoë smiled, turning around to face Levi, leaning down to remove his pants and underwear. "We even saved the world… As cliché as that just sounded, we did it successfully. And now, we shall see how we fare living a normal life… If we can even have one."

 

Levi picked up Zoë and walked over to the new shower stall, turning on the water and kissed her as the water warmed up. "Wanna see how we fare… With kids?"

 

"Levi… When I said I couldn't have kids, I meant it… That's what happens when a person has C.A.I.S…" Zoë said dejectedly. She looked down and closed her eyes, frowning.

 

Levi sighed, kissing her cheek. "Hey, Four Eyes… Don't look so down over something so trivial… We'll adopt some kids, straight outta the hospital." He smiled when she opened her eyes, looking up at him.

 

She removed her glasses and tossed them onto a small stack of towels,  and pulled Levi down into a kiss. "I love you much more, knowing that you don't care about that…"

 

Levi smiled, setting her down and looking up at her. " what do you think I am? Some ignorant asshole? I'm a smart asshole, thank you very much." He walked into the shower, offering his hand to her. " Now get your ass in here."

 

Zoë smiled, taking Levi's hand and stepping into the shower. Levi pulled her close and hugged her, nestling his head against the crook of her neck. Zoë sighed contently, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and slowly moved them down to his ass.

 

Levi smirked, kissing her neck. "C'mon Four Eyes… You bathe and maybe I'll give you something nice.~"

 

"Oh? How about you bathe me… And I bathe you? "

 

Levi picked up the body soap, smirking. "I'll make you love bathing."

 

"Suuuure… And I'll make you like getting down and dirty… _Oh wait_.~"

 

"Shut up, Four Eyes…" Levi said quietly, lathering her shoulders with the lavender scented body wash.

 

Zoë shivered lightly, moaning when Levi's hands moved down to her breasts, teasing them. He lathered around her nipples, biting his lip as he felt her lean into his touch. He began to squeeze and lather her nipples, biting his lip as he watched her eyes close and her expression soften.

 

"F-fuck, Levi…"

 

Levi began to lather down and around her body, taking his sweet time, making sure to pay attention to every curve and crevice on her body. Zoë was in complete bliss by the time he reached her thighs and vulva, a small smile on her face, her arms loosely wrapped around Levi's neck.  He added more soap to his hands, a bit annoyed of the lack of a loofah, but made do with his coarse finger tips.

 

Zoë moaned loudly as Levi's hands trailed against her vulva, his fingers pushing past her folds. She pressed her body against Levi's, Levi moaning quietly as he felt her thigh rubbing against his cock. Levi began to rub her clit, pinching it lightly.

 

"F-Fucking Shit… more!" Zoë mewled out loudly, arching her back.

 

The sensation of the water falling against her hot skin, along with Levi's antics, drove her over the edge. She gasped when he pushed a finger into her, grinding her hips against his slowly. He began to move his finger as deep as he could, soon adding a second finger, moaning quietly.

 

" Shit… I can't wait to be in you, Zoë… You feel so warm.~" Levi said into her ear, nipping it lightly.

 

"L-Levi… Stop teasing me and fuck me already!"

 

Levi pressed her against the wall and pulled out his fingers, licking them clean. "My, My… So Impatient."

 

"Shut up shorty and make use of that cock of yours, before I make you..."

 

Levi chuckled, moving his hands down to the backs of her thighs, picking her up and grinding against her. His cock, now erect, poked at her entrance, causing her to moan quietly.  "How's that, Zoë?"

 

"I want you to quit the teasing Levi… Damn it…"

 

He laughed quietly, then slowly pushed into her, Zoë moaning loudly, her hips bucking.

 

"M-Much better, shorty.~" she smirked.

 

Levi rolled his eyes, thrusting into her, and grunting as he increased his speed. Zoë whined, tightening her legs around Levi and tossing her head back. She moaned continuously, feeling the cold tiles against her back mixed with the hot water pouring down her head. The feeling of Levi's cock moving inside of her had over stimulated her, her body shaking with bliss.

She tightened around Levi's cock, calling out his name as she came. Levi slowed down as she

orgasmed, moaning.

 

"S-So close!~" Levi said as he leaned down and sucked on her breasts, biting her nipples lightly.

 

"F-Fucking hell, Leeeevi! Don't stop. "

 

Levi smirked, switching to her unattended breast, gasping as she tugged on his hair.

Zoë came a second time, moaning out Levi's name. Levi moaned, feeling her tighten around him, tighter than the first time, and coming deep into her. He slowed his thrusts, arching his back as he came, gasping out Zoë's name.

 

"F-ah… Fuck that was amazing…"  He said as he slowly pulled out of her, setting her down.

 

"You’re telling me, shorty… You made me come twice…" Zoë said, panting. Levi held her up, seeing her wobble slightly.

 

"Told you I could make you like showers."

 

"Shut up, Levi…"

 

"I love you, too.~"

**Author's Note:**

> huehuehue, Happy Birthday once again, Awesome human!


End file.
